


♦ Pyromania

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Castiel, Demon Dean, Fire Magic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pyromania, Sensation Play, fire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 4: Angel/Demon AU</p><p>When the first words to his summoning ritual sounded inside his head, Dean didn’t waste time waiting for the end of it. He simply appeared behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around the Angel’s waist. At first, Cas stilled, but as soon as Dean’s fire hot hand ran under his shirt and over his skin, the blue-eyed melted against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Pyromania

**Author's Note:**

> I hate when demon!Dean tortures angel!Cas, so what I did here was basically creating a relationship in which both of them are pyromaniacs, which means that both of them are in love with fire and like setting fire to things. I don't know, I just thought it would be cool. c: Anyway, hope you all like it! :D

Ever since Dean began walking among humans, there was only one thing that kept him from destroying everything: his obsession with fire. He constantly deal with the element, and had even learned how to create it out of thin air. Lighting things up was now a frequent thing he did. Down in Hell, he was known as Fire Demon.

Or, how the ones who decided to invoke him decided to name him, Pyromania.

Pyromania is the desire of burning things up, or simply being in love with the element. The title suited him perfectly, considering how he even welcomed the pain that allowing the fire to caress his skin caused him. It was pleasant in one too many ways and, more often than not, even arousing.

Currently, Dean found himself holding a small piece of paper as it burned from top to bottom, the fire already touching his skin as he waited for his favorite invoker to summon him. They had met on Dean’s first time on Earth as a real demon, which had happened about two or three thousand years before. He didn’t remember anymore.

Still, it was not like it mattered. With his invoker, everything happened backwards, because, while Dean was a demon, Cas was an Angel. Somehow, they still managed to find a way past their differences, and Dean had nothing more to thank but the fire, because Cas, even an Angel of the Lord and all that shit, was also a pyromaniac.

When the first words to his summoning ritual sounded inside his head, Dean didn’t waste time waiting for the end of it. He simply appeared behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around the Angel’s waist. At first, Cas stilled, but as soon as Dean’s fire hot hand ran under his shirt and over his skin, the blue-eyed melted against him.

“I missed you,” Cas whispered, surrendering himself completely to Dean. The demon ran his lips along his Angel’s jaw line and neck, leaving behind a trail of small burnings. Him being the demon he was, once Dean started playing too much with fire, his body had become basically a shelter for the element to live in. He welcomed it, especially when he felt Cas shivering against him because of it.

Running his tongue along the raven haired Angel’s neck and ripping a sigh out of him, Dean hummed. “I’ve missed you too, Angel,” he confessed. Cas was the only one aside the fire that could make him express emotions, perhaps because of how long they had been together. Two millenniums had apparently been enough for some of Dean’s humanity to come back to life in Cas’s presence.

Still, it had been a whole week since Cas had managed to slip unnoticed from Heaven to see him, and Dean pretended to compensate his Angel for all the time they had been apart. Being a demon for Dean had become especially awesome after Cas told him Heaven disapproved of his affections towards the blonde. They had to find moments when they both could run away from their worlds to be with each other, because apparently, other demons didn’t think it was nice for Dean to be so intimate with an Angel. Most of the times, Dean told them to go fuck themselves and things turned out fine.

“Your mind is somewhere else,” the Angel said, turning around to face the demon, his slightly cold fingertips running along Dean’s face. “Talk to me.” His voice was soft as always, and Dean couldn’t help but letting out a small sigh as he slightly turned his face to kiss Cas’s fingers, trying to show him that all he wanted was to be there.

Nipping at the Angel’s skin, Dean breathed hotly on it. “I just wished we had more time together,” he explained, his hands moving up and down Cas’s chest and stomach, making the Angel lean even more into him. Ever since Dean found out Cas was a pyromaniac, he couldn’t take his hands off of him, and it had been like that for as long as he remembered. Truly, it was hard to think about moments when he hadn’t had his Angel melting under his touch.

As always, Cas only smiled softly and pulled Dean’s face closer. “Then let’s make the most of the little time we do have,” he suggested before closing the final distance between them and sealing their lips together. Although Dean liked everything and anything about Cas, kissing him was the best thing he could think of. It was the moment in which they poured emotions into the other without needing to use words.

Slowly, Dean guided Cas backwards. This was the place in which they had first met, an abandoned warehouse, and therefore it was only logic that they continued to meet there from then on. At some point, they had even added a mattress to the farther wall from the door. That way, if anyone ever found their hiding place, they would have time to vanish before someone could see them, considering that the place was huge.

Gently, Dean lay Cas down on the mattress, and, when they reached it, he realized he was naked. The demon chuckled at the Angel, stealing another kiss. “I love it when you do that,” he confessed, placing himself over Castiel and taking both of their already hard cocks in hand. Cas had told him more than once that the tight and – literally – burning hot sensation of his hand was what most of the times brought him to the edge, and that he loved looking down at himself and seeing the marks Dean left behind. It was their way of saying they belonged to each other.

“My Angel mojo, as you call it, does have its benefits,” Cas offered, strangling out a moan. He did that almost every time, even if he knew Dean desperately wanted to hear him. Sometimes, the demon wondered if he didn’t do it on purpose, especially since, as soon as Dean put more fire and heat into his actions, Cas became a moaning and whining mess.

Leaning down, Dean breathed fire into Cas’s skin, making his Angel roll his eyes back and thrust into his hand with more persistence. The only part of the blue-eyed Angel that didn’t know the hot sensation of Dean’s fire was his hair, because Dean refused to do anything that could ruin that eternally fucked out look his Angel had. “Tell me what you want, Cas,” he said when the raven haired began chocking words.

Very carefully, Dean started nipping at Cas’s nipples, making the Angel moan even louder. He pulled away soon after, raising his eyebrows and stilling his movements. Cas knew he didn’t do quiet encounters, mainly because the Angel’s voice was the perfect pitch; it sounded like fire to Dean’s ears. “You,” Cas breathed. “Your fire on me and your cock inside me.”

And wasn’t that just what Dean had been expecting? Snapping his fingers, the demon approached his thumb and forefinger, which had a small flame dancing around them, to the Angel’s mouth. Cas stared at it with adoration before he closed his lips around the demon’s fingers and sucked the fire out of them, swallowing it.

Meanwhile, Dean let go of their achingly hard cocks and started teasing Cas’s hole. Being the good Angel he was, Cas had already fingered himself, and therefore three of Dean’s fingers entered him at once. The Angel threw his head back, consumed by the sensations of being toyed with.

Dean ran his lips along Cas’s chest, forming a very readable burn that read D.W. He smirked at it and looked at Cas, expecting his reaction. The blue-eyed could have laughed, or told him that he was insane, but instead Cas only pulled him closer, kissing the demon and enjoying the burning sensation that made his lips tingle every time they kissed.

Pulling his fingers away, Dean looked at the Angel for his approval, and only thrust inside him once Cas nodded. The raven haired rolled his eyes, thrusting his nails on Dean’s skin and begging for him to move, command which Dean was happy to obey as soon as he heard the words leaving his Angel’s lips.

They moved in perfect synchrony, Cas’s hips meeting everyone of Dean’s thrusts as the demon breathed hot fire against his skin. If they weren’t from completely opposite worlds, Dean would say they were meant to be, because every single time Dean moved inside Cas to meet his prostate, the demon felt a little less…Demonic.

It was something uncommon for a demon, to have someone who could elicit humanity on them, especially an Angel. Even though the beings were made out of pure light, demons usually felt even angrier in their presence. So it was more than strange the fact that Cas could bring out the best of him; literally.

Constantly, Dean blamed it on the fire. It was the thing that had united them, and therefore it only made sense that it should be the thing to bring them even closer. As the thought crossed his mind, Dean gripped Cas’s hips harder. He wished he could have his Angel for himself all the time, and more than once he had caught himself wanting to kidnap him.

But he couldn’t. Not with how Cas looked at him as if he were the only thing that mattered in this entire world; much like they were looking at each other at that very moment. Dean knew his Angel was close to the edge, simply because of how he held his gaze. Every time Cas was about to come, he tried to figure out Dean’s soul, action that made the demon meet him not even seconds after.

Cas came with a shout of Dean’s name, and the demon with a litany of his Angel’s name, repeating it as if it were a prayer. They lay there, quietly, for what felt like hours, Dean still inside Cas as the Angel ran his fingers through the hairs at the back of his neck. They were good, those intimate moments they shared as they basked in their afterglow; safe, even.

“I have to go,” Cas said too soon, and Dean could hear just how much he would prefer it if he could stay there with him forever. Sighing, the demon pulled away, yanking a shiver out of the Angel. In the blink of an eye, they were both dressed again, and Dean decided he didn’t like Cas’s mojo all that much anymore.

Pulling the Angel for one last kiss, Dean bit his lips. “When will I see you again?” Dean asked, even if he knew Cas couldn’t give him a concrete answer. He just wanted something to hold onto; to wait for. There wasn’t a day when he didn’t think about how things would be much easier if he were human.

Kissing his cheek, Cas stood up. “Soon,” he promised before he disappeared. Dean decided that, at least for now, he would believe it and snapped his fingers so that the fire would keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
